A Day Off
by Ulquiorra-isn't-emo
Summary: The flock spends a day off at the beach, dragging an unwilling Max along. Miggy oneshot, T for slight sexual content;  graphic  kissing .


**A/N: A Miggy oneshot! This is in no way shape or form related to my current story except that it's the same pairing. I'm having a writer's block (and the next chapter of Left Hand Man is gonna be a little boring, so I'm procrastinating) so I decided to do a oneshot for… inspiration. Yes, inspiration. It is a lame excuse, but it gives me the chance to write a scene without needing to create an actual plot. It's a horrible habit of mine. Expect more of these, probably romance ones. I'm doing it in past tense, which is kinda weird for me. Sorry if I accidentally switch tenses. Didn't feel like proofing, sorry for mistakes. :-/ Takes place at a beach in somewhere; Iggy and Max are already together. Max's PoV R&R!**

**Love y'all,**

**~Ulquiorra-isnt-emo**

A Day Off

"Look out!"

I groggily looked up, still half asleep to see a giant red and white beach ball flying at my face. Before I had time to react, it bounced off my sunglasses, knocking them off. The ball rebounded and hit our cheap stereo – don't ask where we got it; it wasn't completely legal – before it spun to a stop.

Gazzy sheepishly jogged over to me, bending down to pick up the ball. He grinned at my murderous expression. "Sorry. Hit it at the wrong angle."

Behind him, Iggy yelled, "Did you just hit Max with the beach ball?"

Gazzy called back a yes, throwing the ball to Nudge.

I rolled my eyes, pointlessly flipping a finger at Iggy, who was rolling on the ground by the volleyball net, laughing his lungs out. I leaned over to retrieve my sunglasses, trying to get the sand out of the tiny little joints. Placing them on top of my head, I decided there was no point in trying to fall back asleep. With a resigned sigh, I sat up to watch the beach volleyball game between Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy.

Fang cranked up the music, some meaningless pop crap playing. I assumed he was doing it for Nudge, who loved this kind of stuff. She danced around, still managing to serve the inflatable while doing some hip-swingy moves. The ball sailed over the net and jumped off Gazzy's fisted hands. They passed it back and forth, yelling at each other occasionally that "That wasn't a fair pass!" or "Hey, no spiking!"

As much as I tried to concentrate on the entire game, my eyes kept drifting back to Iggy. His pearly skin looked gorgeous in the sun, complimenting his strawberry blond hair perfectly. The muscles in his chest and arms made him even more attractive. I watched him dart around as Gazzy gave him coordinates to hit the ball. His lean body twisted and turned, his long-fingered hands hitting the ball back with flawless aim. Angel and Nudge deseperately dove for his serves, missing most of the time.

I can't believe I agreed to this. We're in the middle of trying to save the freaking world, and the flock decides they wanna take a break and go to the _beach._ There wasn't anything I could do to persuade them otherwise, though. Angel and Nudge had their minds dead-set on it, and they convinced Gazzy to pester me too. Fang didn't care, as usual, and Iggy was the one who finally swayed me.

"C'mon, the flock needs to take some time off. We've been fighting and running nonstop for a while. I think we should take a one day break, just to unwind." He had looked at my eyebrow pleadingly, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I sighed, letting Iggy hold up some of my weight. "That's just it, though. If we do take a break, we won't be ready or alert. Something could happen while we're off guard," I argued, deliberately not looking at Nudge and Angel's Bambi eyes.

I frowned at them. "Guys, I haven't decided anything yet. Go away, 'cause the Bambi eyes are just annoying me."

They scurried out, interested in increasing their chances of going to the beach.

"Max, please. For the flock," Iggy purred, tilting his head towards me. "For me?"

He closed to distance between our lips, making all thoughts of the beach fly from my head. When we finally broke apart, I lightly punched Iggy's shoulder.

"Cheater. You know I have to say yes now," I growled, not really upset at all.

Iggy's blind eyes sparked mischievously. "I never said I wouldn't play dirty." He grinned at me. "I'll go tell the flock. You better go find some earphones."

Sure enough, seconds after Iggy left the room, an ear-piercing shriek echoed throughout the entire house. I whipped the door open and stormed into the kitchen, throwing a hand over Nudge's mouth. She darted away happily, singing, "_Vamos a la playa!_" Angel joined her, and they paraded around the house. Fang gave me the _nice going_ look. Gazzy showed up with his swimsuit already on and a water gun ready. I don't ever remember buying him one. The younger kids rejoiced, running around grabbing the things they were bringing.

I looked up at Iggy smiling brightly at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Another useless gesture. "I hate you. Why did I let you convince me?"

Iggy snickered and kissed the top of my head. "Because you love me. I love you too."

So here we were, at some empty beach. Angel had discovered the volleyball net a couple hundred yards down from where we had originally stopped and forced us to move all of our crap down to the net. She and Nudge had gotten the Gasman and Iggy to play volleyball with them. I had refused to do anything and had just fallen asleep on a towel. Fang had camped out a couple feet away from me, reading one of his romance novels. I had just recently found out about Fang's obsession with gooey, mushy romance books. Who knew, right?

Iggy broke away from the game, following the sound of the music. He stubbed his toe on a protruding rock, hopping up and down on one foot and cursing loudly. I laughed and got up to go help him. He stopped jumping around when he felt my hand on his back. His hand grasped mine and he started pulling me towards the gently swelling waves, saying, "Come on, let's go swim! It's warm."

I groaned, but complied. I can't say no to Iggy. It's going to be the death of me some day. "Wait," I said, tugging him back to the towels. "I have to take my T-shirt and shorts off."

"Ooh, Max stripping. I soooo wish I could see," Iggy teased, following my embarrassed mumbles.

I yanked off my clothes as quick as possible. I felt extremely vulnerable in the pink – gasp, yes _pink_ – and orange bikini Nudge had _cajoled_ me into wearing. When I say 'cajoled', think like, Mafia and Al Capon methods of persuasion. I tossed my clothes onto the towel, instinctively crossing my arms over my chest.

Iggy lead me to the water and we jumped in. He was right; the water was pretty warm. Soon enough, the kids and even Fang joined us. We splashed water in each other's faces and dove under and over waves. Angel swam around, collecting a school of fish and making them jump out of the ocean for us. I made her stop because I considered it animal abuse.

After a little, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge decided to have a swimming contest; they went a little ways off. Fang returned to his novel, leaving Iggy and me alone in our section of the water. I leaned back, into the waves, letting them rock me. I jumped when something trailed up my back and tugged on the back of my top. I whipped around, grabbing a wrist. Iggy grinned at me, his beautiful sightless eyes shameless.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," I hissed, putting as must audible venom into my voice as possible.

Iggy pulled his hand free and circled his arms around me. He lowered his mouth to my ear and murmured, "Wouldn't dare."

I could hear the humor in his tone. Gently hitting his arm, I put my arms around his neck. His hands snaked down to my thighs and abruptly pulled me up. I gave a very un-Maxlike shriek and wrapped my legs around Iggy's waist to keep from falling.

"Iggy!" I said breathlessly, trying not to make us fall over.

Iggy smirked his cocky smirk and pressed his lips with perfect aim to mine. One of his hands went up to my back, helping us keep our balance. I tangled my fingers in his soft blond hair and tilted my head deeper into the kiss. His bare chest pressed against me felt wonderful. We broke apart, gasping for breath. Iggy kissed down my neck, across my collar bones and up the other side. Tired of the evasion, I pulled on his hair to bring his mouth back to mine.

This kiss was even better, more passionate. Iggy's tongue swiped across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I hesitantly parted my lips, making Iggy wait. I finally let him in, and I let him explore my mouth, going over my teeth and tongue. We fought for dominance, and I won, me being Max and all. I pushed my tongue into his mouth as I felt his hands pull me even closer to him. We finally separated; once again our breathing was heavy. Iggy pecked a final, short kiss on my mouth and puts me down. I left my arms around him, feeling happy and calm and excited and woozy all at the same time.

"Not bad for a blind guy, hey?" Iggy said, resting his cheek on top of my head. I grunted an affirmative, my brain unable to form anything else.

We splashed back to the shore, collapsing on the same towel. The kids were already sitting there, playing poker. Angel was winning, obviously. Cheater. Fang looked up briefly before averting his eyes to his novel.

"Have fun?" Fang asked, his tone normal and even.

"Well, yeah," I said slowly, unsure of what he was asking.

Fang glanced at me, and I thought I saw a tiny grin play around his face. "Seemed so. Your make out session scarred Gazzy for life."

I gasped, my face instantly coloring bright red. Angel and Nudge fell to the sand, laughing like maniacs. Iggy's face was beet red too, and he was giving Fang a homicidal glare. Gazzy blushed a little as well, looking away from the scene.

I smacked Fang upside the head. He grunted in pain, trying to use his book as defense. I grumbled some choice words under my breath, wrapping my arms around my legs and staring at the sunset. Iggy came over to me and sat next to me, pressing his shoulder to mine. I relaxed a little and leaned my head on his arm.

"He's just jealous," Iggy said, kissing my cheek. "That's why he reads those stupid novels."

I giggle quietly, thankful that we had gone on this break. It turned out to be more fun than anticipated, despite my humiliation. Angel and Nudge were starting to drift off, and Gazzy's snoring created a lulling rhythm. I was contented to be with my family, all of us in one piece, enjoying a day off.

**A/N: Gah, Max is so OOC. Nudge is too immature, Fang is yucky, and the end sucks. Dammit. :-/ It sounds too similar to my story. I don't like it. R&R, tell me what you think.**

**Heh, Fang reads romance novels… At the beginning, I had the younger kids playing volleyball, Max sleeping, some I'm like, What about Fang? He'll be lying on a towel… Doing what? Oh I know, reading! Reading what? Then I got the evil idea to give Fang a romance novel. Yeah… I read a fanfic where Fang was gay. It was pretty funny. I apologize to the author of that fanfic; I can't remember what it was called, or the author, or even what it was about. All I remember was gay Fang. xD Of course.**


End file.
